


Hi Mom

by Lady_Anon_x



Series: High I.Q Yet Totally Stupid [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Spencer Reid, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Letters, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid-centric, spencer reid is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: 5 Times Spencer wrote letters to his mom about Hallie and 1 Time he went in person.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: High I.Q Yet Totally Stupid [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139099
Kudos: 12





	Hi Mom

1.

Hi mom,

Everything is going as well as it can. I'm fine, at this moment, which is 4am, I'm on my ninth cup of coffee and I realised I forgot to tell you about something interesting happened on our last case in Los Angeles. 

There was a potential suspect who actually just turned out to be a girl genius with Hyperthymesia. Did you know only maybe ten people are diagnosed with it worldwide as of this year? It’s quite fascinating, the ability to remember extensive amounts of memory in vivid detail.

She knew a lot about this case and tried to help us, making herself look, well, suspect. But she was just smart, she wanted to help.

She’s... she’s a bit like me. She has three PhD's and only 23. She worked in a coffee shop. Can you believe that?

Oh! Her name is Hallie. She's sweet and listened to my ramblings. Oh, and also a redhead, it just makes her even more… rare.

Gideon talked to all of us and we all agreed that she would be beneficial to this team. She’s going to be a consultant with us on cases, then become an actual agent.

All my love,   
Your son,

Spencer

* * *

2.

Hi mom,

Thankfully the bureau has been quiet for the past week.

Remember that girl I told you about? Hallie? Her desk in front of mine, we work quite well together. She asks a lot of questions, but I don’t mind, I’m happy to answer them. We had a conversation for an entire hour all about different burial ceremonies in different cultures. She’s just so fascinating. She listens to my ramblings. Really listens.

She joked with me that we should braid each other’s hair and honestly, I’m tempted to take up the offer. Her hair is almost unnaturally long but no other style would suit her better.

Derek keeps teasing me, “Your babies would be smart and beautiful.”

I can tell the stress and reward systems in my brain have been activated because anytime she’s around my heartrate rises and I feel nervous. But I wouldn’t want to risk the friendship we have over a crush.

How are you?

I miss you and think about you every day.

All my love,  
Your son,  
Spencer

* * *

3.

Hi mom,

I know that this is a short letter but I wanted to ask you something important. This is really important.

How did you know you were in love?

I feel different. I thought I was sick. But I think I'm in love.

There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about her, her smile is so bright, in the sun her hair burns like fire. She brings her own aura of radiance and elegance into the bureau everyday. Now I think I finally understand romance novels, the way they describe a person as literal sunshine had always confused me. How one person could personify the warmth, light and orbital pull of the sun didn’t make sense. But now I understand. I understand because she is my sunshine. She has captured my heart, but I don’t know how to tell her.

Love always,  
Spencer

* * *

4.

Hi mom,

Something happened on our case this week and I needed to talk about it. Everything is fine, we are all okay. But Hallie had been abducted by our unsubs. She's alright now!

I, I couldn’t control myself. I couldn’t eat or sleep, I couldn’t stop looking for her. I’ve felt fear before, but this was some kind of new fear, it choked me in a way nothing else ever has, it consumed my entire being.

We found her; she was hurt but alive.

I couldn’t let her out of my sight, arguing with my team that I would stay with her. I was so angry at just the _thought_ of leaving her alone.

She was unconscious for a few days and I never left her side.

When she woke up, I realised that I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. I kissed her and she kissed me back. It felt better than being accepted into CalTech. Better than getting my first PhD.

Love Always,  
Spencer

* * *

5.

Hi mom,

I have a huge favour to ask you.

I’m coming to Vegas next month to visit and I want Hallie to come too. I want you to meet her.

I talk about you all the time and she would love to meet you, I know you’ll love her just as much as I do.  
I want the two best things in my life to meet each other.

If you don’t want her to come just let me know.

I love you,  
Spencer

* * *

+1

“Hi, mom.”

Spencer had his hands in his pockets as he stood behind his mother who was writing in her book. She stopped writing and looked up to him and smiled.

“Oh, hello, Spencer. I didn’t know you were coming today.”

She was in one of her good days.

“Is Hallie here too?” she tried to look behind him to see where the bubbly girl was.

Spencer chuckled and sat down beside her, “Not this time.”

Diana’s smile dropped, “Did you have a fight? Spencer, please tell me you didn’t let that girl go.” She started to stress but Spencer smiled and touched her hands.

He spoke gently, “Mom, we didn’t fight. She’s at home Everything is fine.”

Diana nodded, “So why isn’t she here?”

Spencer smiled to himself, “I had to make this trip alone. I came here to… I came to ask you something.” He swallowed hard and squeezed her hands.

“What is it Spencer?”

A gentle smile graced his lips as he looked at his mother, “I want to ask Hallie to marry me.”

Diana just stared at him for a moment before she smiled back, “Oh my sweet boy. I know.”

“You know?”

“What do I always tell you? A mother _knows_.”

Spencer huffed out a laugh, “I know.”

“I wanted to tell you first.”

Diana ripped one of her hands away and lightly slapped the back of his head.

“Ow! Hey!” he protested.

“Spencer Walter Reid. If you thought you needed to ask me for my permission, then I have raised an idiot.”

Spencer chuckled and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I just wanted to run it by you first.”

Diana touched his cheek gently, “You will make that girl so very happy; you already do, I see it in the way you look at each other. If anyone can make love work, it’ll be my boy.”

Spencer’s eyes filled with tears as he nodded and reached into his pocket, “That’s good because ah…” he showed her a velvet box and opened it, “I already bought the ring.”

Diana gasped; the ring was beautiful. A large square cut yellow diamond surrounded by white diamonds.

Spencer always said that when he looked at Hallie, she radiated pure sunlight. When he thought of her, he thought of the colour yellow. Happy, elegant, bright, everything that she was he reflected it with this ring.

“Oh, Spencer, it’s beautiful. When?”

Spencer closed the box and put it safely back into his inside jacket pocket.

“This Friday. I’m going to propose this Friday.”

Diana cried as she wrapped Spencer in a hug, she was so proud of the man he had become, and he deserved every good thing in the world. He deserved his own personified sunshine that was Hallie West.


End file.
